


Bits and Bobs

by awittyname



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, various bits and bobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyname/pseuds/awittyname
Summary: Just some assorted short pieces and drabbles.





	Bits and Bobs

**Author's Note:**

> Each one of these stand alone,

Bertie stared agape at his valet, who'd gone distinctly pink around the ear and cheek region, before said valet biffed off in the direction of the kitchen, presumably to lick his wounded pride. The last of the Woosters simply couldn't believe what his own eyes and ears had told him-that the reason why Jeeves seemed to make himself scarce when crooning was called for, was because the man quite simply, could not carry a tune in a bucket, nor even a wheelbarrow. He couldn't keep a pitch if he had a team of groundskeepers. Quite simply, the velvety voice that was apt to make one go gooey around the middle when speaking could not sing. It took a full minute before Bertie could pick his jaw up from the floor, and another to realize that perhaps apologies should be in order-after all, he'd cajoled Jeeves into singing along with him, despite numerous protests. Looking forlornly at the paisley print tie around his neck, he removed it with some sadness, deciding that it was the least he could do.


End file.
